Force-locked connections are frequently used in all areas of machine, plant and motor vehicle construction for the transmission of transverse forces or torques. The size of the force which can be respectively transmitted depends not only on the structural design but also primarily on the static friction value (coefficient of static friction) of the component surfaces connected to one another. Therefore, in the case of such force-locked connections, it is endeavored to provide friction-increasing measures that allow the greatest possible transverse forces and torques to be transmitted safely. Further, force-locked connections may also be referred to as non-positive connections.